One Stormy Night: The Remake
by Game2002
Summary: Remake of the original story, now with better grammar and script.  Mario is missing in a stormy night, or is he?  One shot.  Based off episode 15  I believe  of the anime Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden.


This is the remake of the original One Stormy Night. Don't bother finding the original, as I deleted it already because I think it's too badly done. This new one is more awesome!

Yeah, I'm bored waiting for SSB Brawl to shine at E3. It's coming sooner or later, but that doesn't necessary mean I'll continue Rise of the Negativities straight away.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**ONE STORMY NIGHT**

* * *

The weather is changing and the animals are running for shelter… 

The weather forecast had made it clear that rain is coming, but not just any rain. Strong wind and rain; in other words, a hurricane!

The news of the hurricane spread throughout Onett as fast as the wind, and residents ran back into their house and shut their doors and windows tightly and got ready for protection.

Now we move on to our beloved Smashers in their Smash Mansion. They are currently working on nailing wooden boards onto windows and doors in order to keep it safe.

Fox is hammering the window of the second floor while being suspended by safety ropes. He looked around him and felt strong wind blowing into his face. "The wind is getting stronger than usual. We better hurry." He turned to the others and called out to them, "How's everything going?"

"Almost done!" shouted back Captain Falcon. "We're gonna go in from the backdoor, as Mario is sealing the front door too!"

"We better hurry! The storm is coming sooner than expected, and it's sure to be big too!"

Then Fox caught notice of something slipping around the corner of the mansion, but it he couldn't make out what that is as it disappeared really fast. "What was that? Nothing big, I guess."

-

Meanwhile, Mario is at the front door, nailing wooden boards in front of it. "Lalalala! A big-a o storm eez coming and da rain come tumbling down!" he sang happily while hammering the nails. "Oh what-a a day for a storm to come! Everyone go into their house and hide-a for their life! But then da house came crashing down!" By the time he's finished, the gale is getting worse and worse and rain started to pour down slowly. "Mamamia! I took-a too much-a time nailing da door! Now I must-a go in quickly!"

He grabbed the doorknob and turned, and tried to open the door, but it won't open. That's when he realized a horror. "Mamamia!!!! I sealed da door!!!! How am I gonna go inside?"

-

Everyone else is inside the mansion already, and by this time, the wind is so strong that one can easily hear the loud howling coming from outside and also the sound of rain hitting against the ground. "The rain sure is big," said Link. "I wonder if we can get through this unharmed."

"Relax! I made sure that everything is perfected!" said Falco. "Nothing will go wrong under my great craftsman skills!"

Suddenly, a loud thunder roared through the sky and Luigi jumped into Bowser's arm out of fear. "EEKS!!!!"

"That's nothing scary, was it?" asked Bowser. "Be a man, would you?"

"I'm just afraid of these sorts of things…" cried Luigi.

"Well, I'm not gonna act like your mom and protect you all the time!"

"I didn't ask for that either."

Then another thunder struck loudly, and Luigi freaked out and zipped straight into Kirby's mouth just as he was eating snacks.

"You're hopeless…" said Bowser.

Pichu ran to the window and looked at the downpour and also the lightning into the background, even though it's mostly blocked out by wooden boards. "Ah! The sound of thunder and rain makes me happy!"

"You're strange…" Young Link said to him.

"It is natural for Pichu to feel happy during thunderstorms, as that is how his species is," explained Mewtwo.

"Then shouldn't the same apply to Pikachu?"

"As Pokemon mature, their minds also mature and so they have a change of habit and lifestyle."

"Yeah, thunderstorms aren't really anything exciting to me anymore," explained Pikachu.

Then Peach came into the living room and said to everyone, "I just finished baking banana cake! Do you want to try it?"

"Ooh! I want to!" said DK excitedly. Keep in mind that this was before he acquired hearing problems.

"Me too!" said Yoshi.

"Me three!" added Kirby.

"Okay, I'll go get it!" And she walked out the room.

"I can't wait to eat the cake!" said Yoshi enthusiastically.

"I want the cake!" said DK. "Banana is my favorite!"

Suddenly, they all hear Peach scream out at the top of her voice. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"What happened?!" gasped Marth, and everyone rushed into the kitchen, where the scream came from.

They saw Peach standing there petrified. "What is it, my Peach?" asked Bowser.

"Mario! He's dead!" cried Peach, pointing to the body of Mario, who is lying on the floor.

Dr. Mario went over to him and checked his pulse. "Don't say that! He's still alive and well, but knocked out." Dr. Mario lifted up his head and checked there. "It appears that he got a severe blow on the back of his head!"

"The banana cake is even eaten!" said Peach, pointing to the crumbs of the cake on the plate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed DK, Yoshi, and Kirby in despair.

"Who ate the cake?!" asked Zelda.

"Don't tell me it's Mario!" said Bowser. "That guy is so greedy!"

"I don't know, but it was gone when I came in and I also found Mario lying here!" said Peach.

"Let's just take Mario back to his room first and investigate about this problem later," said Dr. Mario. So the Smashers carried Mario back to his room and laid him down on his bed.

-

After a while, some of the Smashers are in the kitchen investigating the problem. Yoshi sniffed the plate and said, "It appears that Mario did eat it after all. His smell does come from this plate, but it smells a little weird too. As if it's something unfamiliar…"

"But who else besides Mario could've eaten it?" asked Kirby. "And he deserves getting knocked out for stealing our food!"

"But who hit him?" wondered DK.

Yoshi rubbed his chin and said, "Now that's the main point of this investigation."

"I think the cake is the main point."

"Right, the cake is the main point, and Mario is second. But let's talk about Mario for now. Who might be the one who hit him?"

The three pondered for a while, and then DK spoke up. "I know! Some mysterious person came in and smacked him in the back of the head!"

"You might be onto something!" said Yoshi.

"Nah, I don't think so," said Samus, coming into the kitchen. "We should be able to find that guy if he was here."

"But he must've been hiding right now," said Kirby.

"That may be true, but you didn't see any footprints or even smell the scents, did you?"

"Yeah, only Mario's scent was here, though it smelled strange," said Yoshi.

"Plus, if that guy hit Mario in the back of the head, then Mario should fall over on his face rather than lying on his back!" continued Samus.

"You're right! How come I didn't think of that!" said Kirby.

"Now that's a big mystery to solve!" said DK. "How is possible for Mario to be lying on his back yet has a big bump on the back of his head? That's impossible!"

"And I know who did it!" said Yoshi.

"Who?" asked Kirby.

"Think about it! Everyone else was in the kitchen and a few in their rooms, and Mario was the only one in the kitchen, and Peach later came in! Who else besides Peach could hit Mario? She is trying to hide her crime!"

"You might be right!"

"I don't think so…" said Samus. But before she could do anything, the two already ran towards Peach.

"Okay, lady! Confess it! You were the one who hit Mario!" Yoshi said harshly to Peach.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peach. "Why would I hit him?"

"Because you saw him eating the cake and you got mad and hit him!"

"But I didn't!"

"Admit it! You did hit Mario!"

"But…"

Yoshi pressed his nose against his face and shouted at her, "Confess now or else!!!"

And Peach responded by giving him a massive slap across the face, sending him across the room. "You beast!" she cried, and then she stormed off in rage.

"With a slap like that, she really could've knocked out Mario…" muttered Yoshi before passing out.

"Are you still thinking about that…?" asked Samus.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and the whole place turned dark.

"Lights out!" shouted someone.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! THE DARK!!!!!!!" screamed Luigi's voice.

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DARK!!!!!!!!" shouted Ganondorf's joyful voice.

"I can't see myself!!!!!!" cried the voice of G&W.

"Somebody get the flashlight!" said another voice.

"Someone touch Jiggly's butt!" said a feminine voice in broken English.

"What? It isn't my seal doll?" asked a girl's voice.

"Whoa!" Apparently, someone tripped and fell forward, and grabbed onto something and pulled it down.

RIIIP!!!!!

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked a woman's voice.

"It was an accident!!!!" cried the guy who fell down.

"MARIO IS GONE!!!!" screamed Peach as she ran down from the stairs in panic while holding a flashlight in her hand. She shined at the darkness downstairs and saw Luigi in Ganondorf's arm with G&W by the side, Nana grabbing Jigglypuff's back, and Link lying on the floor with a ripped cloth on his hand and Zelda standing before him while covering her exposed body in shame.

"What?! My brother is gone?!" gasped Luigi.

"How can that be happening?!" asked Dr. Mario.

Everyone rushed into Mario's room, and indeed, he's gone! "Where'd he go?" asked Fox.

Yoshi sniffed the bed and then followed the scent around the floor and out of the room. "Let's follow him!" suggested Dr. Mario.

Everyone followed Yoshi all the way into the bathroom, where the floor is really wet. "The scent is washed off from here…" said Yoshi. "I'm afraid I can't track him anymore…"

"Where could Mario have gone too?" wondered Peach.

"Let's look for him!" suggested Ness.

"Weird… I'm getting this feeling that Mario is with in here and at the same time not in here!" said Mewtwo. "Never happened before…"

Nevertheless, everyone split up and looked for Mario all over the mansion.

-

Falco went into the attic to look for Mario. He shined his flashlight around the place, but only saw unused stuffs and furniture. "Nobody here…" he said. He went deeper into the attic and looked more thoroughly. Then he noticed someone moving among a pile of boxes, so he went over to check.

Suddenly, Bowser popped out from the boxes so suddenly that it shocked Falco a bit. "Whoa! You didn't have to do that, did you?" asked Falco. But Bowser just laughed. "You think it's funny? Wait till I get back on you! Now hurry up and look for Mario!" And he left the attic along with Bowser, who later went his own path.

-

Somewhere else in the mansion, YL and Ness are searching around the rooms for Mario. Then they spot Kirby walking towards them with a bottle of milk in his hand. "Hey! That's my Lon Lon Milk!" said YL. "You should ask me before drinking it!" But Kirby drank it all in one gulp. "How dare you?! That's the last bottle!"

"Calm down! You know how Kirby likes to eat as he likes," Ness reminded YL.

"He has no right to drink my prized milk!" said YL angrily.

"Heha nowai to dwink ma piezed milk!" said Kirby in a funny manner.

"What did you say?"

"Whatchoo say?"

"Are you trying a lame attempt on mimicking me?"

"Ayoo twing a lame addemp on mimimin me?"

"I think he got brain damage from drinking sour milk…" said Ness.

"I think so… Let's ignore him for now…" So YL and Ness ran away from Kirby.

-

Zelda is in her room putting on new clothes. "That Link! He just had to trip in front of me and rip my clothes off!" she said furiously.

Then the door opened and Link came in, but Zelda had already put on her clothes. "Hey! Can't you knock before coming in?"

Link just shrugged as response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Link just smiled goofily.

"Are you insane?! First you rip off my clothes and now you're trying to walk in on me while I change!"

Link just stuck out his tongue.

"Why you?!?!?!!!!"

Link turned around and ran out the room, and Zelda ran after him into the dark hallway, and instantly threw a punch at him.

BANG!

"OW!!! What was that for?!" cried Link.

"Don't act like a fool!" snapped Zelda.

"What are talking about?!"

"You know very well what you did just now, so don't act like you know nothing!"

"Listen! I was just walking pass here looking for Mario and never did anything to offend you!"

"You came into my room and made fun of me!"

"But I didn't!"

Popo came pass them and Link said to him, "Defend for me, Popo! You saw everything, right?"

Popo just shook his head and then walked off.

"Hey!"

Popo walked off on his own and came across Pichu. "Why isn't Nana with you?" asked Pichu. "You never separate from her, don't you?"

Popo just shook his head and continued walking away.

"Strange…"

-

To make a long story short, the lights finally came back on and everyone was able to see again, but they still haven't found Mario.

"We searched all over the place and no signs of Mario at all…" said Roy.

"Where could he have gone?" wondered Marth.

Samus looked at Peach who is sitting on the sofa with an emotionless face. "Don't feel bad, Peach. I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later."

Then Peach came into the living room and said, "You guys haven't found Mario yet?"

Everyone turned to look at Peach who just came into the room, and then turned to the other Peach who is on the sofa, then to the one at the door and then to the one at the sofa again. "Two Peach…?" asked Luigi.

"Am I dreaming…?" asked Bowser. "Now Mario will never have to steal from me!"

Suddenly, the Peach sitting on the chair transformed into Mario. This grabbed the attention of everyone, and then Mario transformed into Bowser, and then into Fox, and then Samus, then Link, then Kirby, then Popo, then Ganondorf, and even more!

Everyone was silent for a while, and then they all let out a scream and ran out the room.

-

Everyone poked their head out of their hiding places and saw Captain Falcon walking around the room. "What is that thing…?" asked Luigi in fear. Then the Captain Falcon transformed into a small pink blob!

"That's a Ditto!" said Mewtwo. "A Pokemon capable of transforming into another being, along with the same smells and all!"

"No wonder the scent on the plate was so odd! It smelled like Mario's and at the same time not like him!" said Yoshi.

"So that explained why Kirby was talking so strangely," said YL.

"And also Bowser popping out he attic… It must be him too!" said Falco.

"So it wasn't you who came into my room and made fun of me?" Zelda asked Link.

"I never entered your room!" said Link.

"Now that we found the culprit, we must capture him!" said DK.

"I'm with you!" said Yoshi, and the two of them went after the Ditto.

However, the Ditto spotted them and ran off quick, so they chased after him. "You're not getting away from me, cake thief!" shouted Yoshi.

-

Meanwhile, the real Mario is still outside the front door, banging against the wooden boards. "Let-a me in! Anyone hear me inside?"

It appears that he has been outside this whole time, and because of the loud winds and storm, nobody could hear him. "Mamamia! I've been stuck-a out-a here for hours! I must-a find-a way in!" Mario took several steps back and winded up his arm while holding a hammer. And he charged forward very fast and rammed through the door using sheer force, and he got in! "Yes! I got-a in at-a last!"

At the same time, the other Smashers came in and saw him. "You! What have you done to DK and Yoshi?" asked Falco.

"You killed them, didn't you?" asked Ganondorf.

"You shall pay!" growled Bowser angrily.

"What-a are you guys talking about-a?" asked Mario, but before he could do anything, the three pounced on top of him and started to beat him up.

-

Meanwhile, DK and Yoshi are searching around a room for the Ditto, but couldn't find him at all. "Where is he?" asked Yoshi.

"No idea…" said DK. He sat down on a chair to take a rest, but to his surprise, the chair got flattened! That's when he noticed that he's sitting on the Ditto. "Whoa! That was pure luck!"

They quickly got hold of the Ditto to make sure it doesn't escape, and then carried it to the others. "What happened here?" asked Yoshi.

"Oh, they three are beating up the Ditto," explained Samus. "They thought he killed you two."

"But we caught the Ditto already," said DK.

"What?!" gasped everyone, then they turned to the beaten up Mario. "Oops…"

-

The next morning, they let the Ditto out into the wild. "And don't come back!" shouted DK.

Inside, the others are having breakfast. "That was quite a ruckus last night," said Dr. Mario. "But I'm glad everything went out all right!"

Then Mario came into the room, full of energy. "Ah! I feel a lot better! What-a day yesterday! I dreamed that-a I was beaten up by you guys!"

G&W whispered into Luigi's hear. "Mewtwo played with his mind to make him think that what happened yesterday was just a dream."

Mario went towards the table, but stepped on a bottle on the floor and fell onto the floor and banged his head against it.

BANG!

"Doh!!!" And he passed out.

The others looked at him and Yoshi said, "So that's how he hurt his head yesterday!"

"Guess the mystery is solved," said Samus.

* * *

**THE END**

I'm not taking this story so seriously, but at least it can keep you up until the true masterpiece goes back on status!


End file.
